


AtCTISiY [Original]

by TemptestFA (KN478)



Series: Courage [2]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Minor Character Death, i swear there are more canon characters coming i'm just setting this up, most original characters are plot devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KN478/pseuds/TemptestFA
Summary: XX/XX/XXXXA sorrowful day indeed. The day the YGGDRASIL servers would shutdown, the day the dreams of thousands would find their eternal rest.--In which, another member of Ainz Ooal Gown is thrown into the New World, so very alone.





	1. Alone

XX/XX/XXXX

A sorrowful day indeed. The day the YGGDRASIL servers would shutdown, the day the dreams of thousands would find their eternal rest.

One player in particular had decided to spend the last minutes on a cliff, instead of with his friends. Hraefn - debug tester, World Guardian, and longtime member of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown, having joined a mere month after the clan became a guild - gazed into a merciful void, glittering with a thousand stars. A far cry from the hell of a world he was trapped in. The seconds until his recapture ticked by, each one stabbing another needle into his skin as he wished he could feel something else, wished he could feel the artificial winds of Midgard as it blew through the grass, or the night’s chill on his skin. Yet, he felt nothing. Technology had yet to reach that far.

As the clock continued to tick, a small prick of guilt stung the player’s heart. He thought to his close friend and guildmaster, Momonga, sitting alone in their guild hall, watching over it in the final moments. Part of him felt that he should have stayed, especially after Herohero left, but as the other part reminded him of the bed he would soon be bound to again, the thought vanished to the wind.

Momonga was where his heart lay, Hraefn had simply done the same.

He wanted to treasure his last few moments of being free, of not worrying about whether he’d ever love a game like he loved YGGDRASIL.

The clock struck midnight before he knew it.

He blinked, his vision of the sky suddenly slightly obstructed as he was surrounded by evergreens. He blinked again, searching for the clock in his vision. It wasn’t there, but he was.

Had the developers pushed back the shutdown? There had been an outcry for a little longer before the servers shut down, many players were unable to log on in time to say goodbye to the game. Had they listened?

But then why had the UI vanished?

Perhaps this was the surprise introduction to YGGDRASIL II, however, something told him that it was unlikely. First, it would be unlikely for the developers to allow players to keep their old builds in the new game, it would alienate new players - or perhaps that was just because he was a tester. Second, he was unsure of many laws surrounding dive games, but he was pretty sure that it was, at the very least, unethical for the developers to force players into a new game against their will. And finally, he couldn’t log out.

So, if it wasn’t a new game… what was it?

He couldn’t be following the plot of one of those old isekai animes, that would just be ridiculous. More likely, it was just a bug and everything would be fine.

For now, Hraefn would just make sure all his abilities worked and find his way to Momonga.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that without hotkeys there was only one other obvious method of casting a spell. The fictional way (even if both ways were fiction, he just meant the way they did it in the media), he would just call the spell out.

“Message!” He near-shouted.

No response.

Yet he felt like something had happened.

Okay, he’d try something a little more… immediate.

He pointed at a tree.

“Eldritch Blast!” His favorite D&D spell, something he’d picked up from some archives after he heard that YGGDRASIL had taken inspiration from it.

In a flash of light, four bolts of pure arcane energy shot forth, rendering the tree to a broken pile of logs. A very immediate result, he had to admit, and exactly what he was looking for. Which meant that he was on the right path, magic worked. What about skills?

He focused himself, aiming for a passive skill. Perhaps his passive damaging skills? No, he didn’t want to disrupt anything or reveal his presence just yet. He might have stood at the peak in YGGDRASIL, sometimes even being requested by the devs to act as a sentient World Enemy for events, but he wasn’t sure where he was anymore. He might be a World Enemy class player, but there was still a solid chance he could be felled by a World Enemy anyway. That wasn’t even mentioning that he didn’t have his most optimized build at the ready.

Thus, he opted for something less obvious, his darkvision. Although a racial ability, thanks to him being a tester, he had the ability to turn any of his abilities on or off. As such, he tried to feel it out. It wasn’t something he should be able to change, but his hope didn’t falter. He was rewarded for his persistence a mere forty seconds later as he felt something click and his vision went much darker. A familiar sight he knew from his window.

Repeating the process enabled his vision again and he could see once more.

Next would be his item box…

Hraefn continued his testing for some time, testing out different combinations of skills and spells, trying to alter his build with his debug abilities, and checking if his inventory was in order. It was only when the sun broke over the horizon he stopped, opting instead to survey the area around him, thinking it foolish he left himself vulnerable without knowing any more about the area than his passives allowed.

Flying was much more fun with the wind rushing past you, Hraefn decided, diving down to zip through the trees after becoming comfortable with the ability once again. Wind resistance was a surprise at first, but now he enjoyed it. Although, he enjoyed the blue sky more than anything.

It was nothing like the smoke he saw every day outside of the bubble, nothing like the smoke he knew billions had to slug through in suits many could barely afford to upkeep. It was beautiful.

He’d always assumed white clouds were a lie, when all he saw were greys and blacks, a wish even the people of old had, but the fluffy cotton in the sky told him otherwise. He’d spent almost an hour at its level, trying to understand it all before finally convincing himself to return closer to the ground before someone saw the formless black body in the sky.

It was beautiful, unsullied.

It enraged him to see smoke billowing into the sky from an unknown point. Enough so that he didn’t think for a moment that he should take an aerial view of the land before heading straight towards danger.

That recklessness was just enough to save a child’s life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hraefn!!  
https://imgur.com/gJwderT  
And below the ever-shifting shadows is a more solid base (but the shadows are also sorta physical)  
https://imgur.com/rLLAoZ4


	2. Monster

Pillaging was such an easy job. The villages never seemed to put up a fight, usually trying to just bribe bandits away. Not to mention that they couldn’t put up a fight if they tried. Their two pitchforks and kitchen knives were nothing against a well prepared assault, but it always made it more fun. Yes, it was wonderful, it was what he lived for!

Gregory Altras, second in command to his elder sister, Alice Altras, craved the feeling of axe through bone, the bashing of a club against a head, the screams of children, crying for their mothers, or their parents, begging them to spare just their kids. As if dying of starvation would be better than the quicker, albeit just as painful, bludgeoning. Not that it mattered what they thought, they were nothing but ants to be squashed by the strong.

Of course, the parents sometimes proved to be a bother, Gregory had almost missed the child running down the path. If she’d been a little smarter, ran into the forest where his vision would have been obscured, he may have thought the crying to be from the village. As it stood, his gaze zeroed in on the sobbing child, running for her life.

He tore his axe from the skull of the girl’s mother with a sickening squelch, her last tears still running, heated by the surrounding flames.

Children were always fun, you could make them believe that they truly had a chance.

Gregory picked up a light jog after her, even that pace was fast enough to catch up with the girl sooner rather than later thanks to his age granting longer legs. He allowed himself to slow just a little. It would take less than a minute to catch up, but that was fine. He couldn’t go too far without getting into trouble anyway, his sister ran a tight ship.

The girl had just began to wipe her tears when he swung, perfect timing in his opinion.

The splat of blood reinvigorated the fire in his eyes, the scream had it burning brighter than the village. Beautiful, wonderful, incredible!

Little body unable to take the pain, the girl collapsed to the ground, whimpering, shivering. She couldn’t even think to escape. He could tell why people thought kids were cute. Shame she had to die, it looked like she had the potential to become a beautiful lass, one fitting to be a whore. Ah well, the good die young.

Allowing himself a few moments to bask in the pain of his victim, Gregory circled around the girl, grinning like a madman. Yes, what a beautiful sight. More than any whore.

He raised his axe, rusted with blood, once again. The sun gleamed off it, the last light of life.

A searing pain.

The axe fell from his grip and onto the girl, already unconscious from the pain.

Gregory looked down to inky darkness, a tendril of black, almost like a blade. A shadow over his body.

That… shouldn’t have been there.

It pulled out of his chest with no tenderness.

One hand immediately shot to place pressure on the front of the wound, his other shooting out to steady himself as he rapidly regained his bearings. Something was behind him. Something dark, nightmarish, emitting an aura of terror.

Carefully, he turned around to face his adversary and immediately came to a realization.

That creature didn’t even think of him as an opponent. An enemy maybe, but no threat.

It loomed over him, blocking out the sun, its erratic, inconsistent, inky form stretched up to the sky. An aura of darkness surrounded it, striking fear into Gregory’s very soul and yet… something about the monster still charmed him. Perhaps it was the allure of the abyss, but Gregory could not help the enthralling feeling of staring into the darkness, unconsciously wishing to be swallowed up.

Maybe he could have ran.

Probably not.

* * *

What a degenerate, delighting in the death of a daughter. 

Hraefn bothered not to use a single skill on the monster before him as he tore him in half, distantly recognizing that everything had gone silent. Was it already over?

He heard a roar of victory, a dozen voices.

Apparently it was.

But not, he noted as the monster’s body hit the floor, for the girl at his feet. She was injured, an injury that surely could have felled her, but hanging on by a thread. Something must make her want to live. What it was, he didn’t know. A last wish, perhaps?

It didn’t matter, Hraefn supposed, a child was dying in unconscious agony and he had the power to save her. There was only one decision any decent individual could make in that moment. He kneeled down at her side, shapeless hands reaching out to cover the hole in her back.

“Cure Wounds.”

Her back smoothed out in an instant, the blood remaining but already drying. A sense of relief, perhaps contentment, flushed over Hraefn. She was safe. That was good enough for him.

...but what now? He didn’t dare assume the victory cheers were anyone on her side.

Perhaps he could bring her to a nearby village or town, find someone to take her in or even just drop her off by an orphanage. Somewhere could take care of her, he was sure of it. It would be fine.

Although her waking up to see the form of a monster over her would be less so. Hraefn thought to himself for a moment, how much responsibility did he want to take for this child? The thought of leaving her there was more than enough to send shivers down his spine, that would be too cruel.

Which left only his first option left.

He sighed and braced himself to change forms to his - albeit more familiar, he was sure - humanoid form. He never used it back in YGGDRASIL, it had been a bait form, one that hid his true stats from divination to coax attackers, Bukubukuchagama and Peroroncino both had weighed in while he was designing it and for once, they got onto a similar page. A mature half-elf trap and the definition of bait.

…

He hoped it would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about waiting to post the second chapter but eeehhh


	3. Angel

Why was everything burning?

Mommy was yelling, begging. She wanted her to run. Mommy didn’t beg.

Gentle hands roughly pushed her towards the collapsing back wall, guiding her to the barely holding back door. Mommy begged her to run, mommy never begged. Asena didn’t understand. She couldn’t understand. But as an axe broke through the front door, she found that she didn’t need to.

She ran.

Asena ran as fast as she physically could. She was always the slowest out of her little group of friends, but it was too scary, she ran faster than she ever did while playing. Footsteps were behind her, chasing, almost like a game. It wasn’t a game though! Maybe if she kept running, pretended it was, everything would be okay.

It wasn’t okay.

With a searing pain to her back, she couldn’t comprehend it. It was too much.

Everything stopped.

When Asena awoke once more, she knew she was dead. An angel stood by her.

* * *

Footsteps were approaching, belonging to about a dozen people. Hraefn idly turned his head to consider them as they yelled out for their missing comrade.

“Dammit, Gregory!” A woman’s voice, “I’ll strip you of meals for a week when I find you! If you’ve-”

She, a scarred woman with matted brown hair, stopped abruptly at the sight before her, the body of their missing member torn in two. Surprisingly enough, it made her tremble, not in fear, no, not with the fire in her eyes. It seemed she was genuinely enraged by the death of her companion. For a monster, that was quite a shock.

“You… what happened here?! Tell me and I’ll make your death swift!” She barked like a scared pup.

Lazily regarding them, Hraefn found himself entirely undisturbed by her threats. When back in that world, he’d whimper and cave when he was screamed at, here, he wasn’t helpless. He didn’t feel the slightest bit intimidated at someone so insecure of themselves they needed to exert their control over anyone they viewed as weaker, or perhaps just anyone they could hold some kind of power over.

“Why would it matter to you?” He asked in return, blinking slowly, “You clearly hold no regard for life.”

“Shut up! I’m asking the questions here! I’ll give you one more chance, now tell me.”

“You cling to your illusion of control because you cannot trust your eyes, is that it?” Hraefn tilted his head to the side, an eerily pleasant smile on his face, his eyes emptier than the void. He bent over to pick up the man’s torso by his hair, showing his face to the group as he continued, “What do you see?”

The look of pure terror on the corpse’s face startled all the group except their apparent leader, who’s rage boiled over as she grabbed her blade and lunged.

“I’LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!”

Hraefn didn’t flinch, he didn’t know what level the woman was, but the blade was nonmagical. She could be a level 200 and he wouldn’t take a scratch. Well, he also was taking the hit just to check his defenses still worked outside of his true form.

The sword hit with a thud.

Not a hint of pain came from his shoulder. Despite the degenerate clearly using all of her strength, perhaps even pushing into hysterical strength, she hadn’t even done enough to leave a bruise. In fact, he had to glance over to check if she even hit him. She had, it seemed she was at least capable of that much.

However…

He couldn’t say anything for her intelligence when her only reaction was to look shocked and try again. ...and again. And again. Squealing like a pig with each hit.

He decided just to put her out of her misery, but couldn’t care enough to do it himself.

“Come forth and devour my enemies, Summon Hellhound!”

* * *

About two minutes passed and most of the corpses had been dragged into a pile by the entrance of the forest when his passive skill, Sense Status, alerted him that the girl’s condition had changed. She’d lost the ‘Sleep’ effect and if that wasn’t enough to tell him to go back to her, the small noises she was making would be more than enough.  
He did a quick once over of himself to make sure he was presentable. Having a summon take care of the fighting certainly helped his appearance, saving him the blood splatters that sounded like they’d be hell to clear off without his magic.

Hraefn knelt down by the side of the little girl, a patient smile on his face and warmth in his eyes. He hoped he didn’t scare her, a hope he held as she cracked open her eyes.

He waited as she regained her bearings, expecting her to look around to check her location, but she just looked at him. She looked at him until tears welled up in her eyes and she began to hiccup. Hraefn barely had a moment to prepare before she burst into tears. He had no idea what to do as she sobbed, just awkwardly stayed kneeling at her side. 

After what felt to Hraefn as a torturous eternity and a half, she whimpered out an apology, “I’m sorry, mommy, I didn’t run fast enough…”

Didn’t run fast enough? “Do you need to get somewhere? I could take you.”

“I wanna see my mommy…” She grabbed onto his arm, imploring him. He couldn’t say no.

“Do you know where she is?”

The girl looked up at Hraefn with wide, watery eyes, “Don’t you, mister angel?”

“Oh, ah, I’m not an angel. I’m just a person.”

“But… you look like one!”

Hraefn rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to break the news to her when he realized that she clearly thought she was in the afterlife. “Thank you very much for saying so, but I’m really not. I saw the smoke and came running to help, I’m sorry for taking so long that I could only save you.”

“... So, I did run fast enough?” Her quiet voice asked, a silent hope in it.

“Yes, yes you did.”

She smiled, tired and broken.

“I… I did it, mommy... I did it...”

This time, Hraefn held the girl as she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noottt my best work, but what can you do?  
I was tired of working on it, so sorry about that.


	4. Names

It took some time before the girl finally calmed enough to talk, though she seemed to prefer looking up at Hraefn with her watery eyes rather than talking. He wasn't sure if he should start the conversation or not, so in the end, he waited for her to be ready.

Eventually, his patience paid off and the girl opened her mouth and broke the silence, "What's your name, mister?"

Ah... what was he supposed to say there? His name was Miyuki back there, but he was now in his avatar's body. It only took him a few moments to decide, though, without the time constraints, it may have taken longer.

"My name is Hraefn, it is a pleasure to meet you, little miss," He responded with a warm smile, "And might I ask your name?"

"Asena!" Her grin as she answered was blinding. It was clear that Asena was proud of her name.

Hraefn gave the patented response to such enthusiasm, "That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you! I know it is!" As she giggled to herself, he could tell she was in a much better mood than before. He was glad for it.

Although as much as he wanted to keep her in a good mood, he had to get her someplace safe. To that end, he kept his patient smile as he asked her the most important question on his mind, "Do you have anywhere you can go? Any other family?"

Bringing a hand to her mouth as her brow furrowed, Asena went quiet. That only lasted for a few moments.

"Aunty Elaine lives in the capital!" She responded, slapping her hand on her chest as she puffed it out.

"The capital, huh?" Hraefn mumbled to himself. Well, he'd have to ask. "Do you know which direction that is? I'm new to the area."

This time, her answer was immediate as she pointed down the road they were on. "This is the path we always take to get there. So it's that way!"

Kids could really bounce back, huh? Or maybe she was trying to focus on something else. Whatever it was, he felt a little proud of her to hold her head high in such a situation.

Standing back up, Hraefn offered his hand. "Alright then, would you like me to take you there?"

Asena took it with a nod.

He wouldn't betray her obvious trust in him.

He pulled her up onto his feet, recalling his hellhound. Asena didn't seem to have noticed it as she startled when the beast ran over, hiding behind Hraefn, who couldn't help but laugh a little to himself.

"Don't worry, it's my summon. It won't hurt you," He explained with a smile.

This pacified her some, but she still looked up at him, skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Mhmm! It will protect you for as long as it is here, okay?"

She stepped out of his shadow, "Okay..."

Stepping forward by just one little step, Asena surveyed the hound. She found whatever she was looking for as she grinned to herself, announcing, "Okay! I'm calling her Brunhilde!"

Amused, Hraefn asked, "Her?"

Asena just nodded, both hands on her hips.

"Very well, Brunhilde it is. Would you like to name something else?"

This piqued her interest. "Like what?"

Stepping away, he smiled at her, opening his arms in a dramatic show of letting his magic flow.

"Summon Greater Steed."

From behind him, a magic circle formed of intricate geometrical shapes, all glowing in a pale blue. From its center came a glow, which soon extended out in two directions, forming a thick line, which soon began to rise. The further it rose, the more it faded to reveal a blueish silver hide, that of a deer's. It didn't take long for the magic to fade, revealing the peryton. A beautiful silver deer with feathered wings and a peacock's feather tail.

It didn't take even a moment for Asena to become starstruck.

Hraefn leaned forward to urge her to go on, one hand on her back, "Come on, didn't you want to name it? Go ahead."

She didn't respond as she took his advice, running over to the mount, who, unlike real horses, didn't startle in the slightest. Summons for the win, he supposed.

After a minute of inspecting, Asena decided on the steed's name.

"Sylvian!" She announced.

Sylvian snorted at the name and Asena immediately pounced on it, giving it plenty of love. "He loves it!"

Hraefn chuckled as he walked over, Brunhilde following closely behind. "It seems he does."

Allowing for a while longer, he decided to wait before moving them forward. "Now then, shall we go now?"

Asena seemed eager enough to set off if her rapid nodding was anything to go by.

"Very well then."

He helped her on.

The path was surprisingly well maintained when the village they'd come from didn't seem that important. According to Asena, she thought it was because they were always leaving by that path. Hraefn didn't know how accurate her information was, but it was all he had to go on so he gave his agreeance on the matter.

The capital was pretty far away, Asena told him that it always took them three days on a wagon to arrive. Hraefn figured that on Sylvian, they could make it in two, even though they were leaving after noon. As far as he could remember from his own research, a wagon could go about five miles an hour, a magical steed could most definitely go faster.

And faster it did as Hraefn had to hold both himself and Asena in place as Sylvian ran almost full force.

Really, it wouldn't be that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like me to skip forward a bit to actually meeting canon characters or do you want the journey Hraefn and Asena are taking?


	5. Capital

For the beginning of their journey, Asena was quiet, though she would ooh and ahh over every little thing. It made the ride quite enjoyable even without entertainment. A little further on, however, she got bored, and Hraefn worried she might start complaining. So, in an attempt to entertain them both, he taught her a few road trip games he'd overheard others talk about.  
First was 'Don't Get Me Started.' Asena loved it. He explained it as a game where one player was given a topic, and they had to rant about it for as long as they could. Whoever ranted the longest, won the round. Asena won with seven to three.  
After that, he taught her, 'Fake Facts.' The game revolved around pretending to be an expert on various topics that they didn't actually know much about. He was pretty sure that her favorite part of the game was listening to him as he won nine to one. Hraefn felt that he was pretty good at bullshitting after so many years, so he wasn't too surprised.  
By the time they were done with another ten rounds, this time of 'I spy,' the sun had set, and he knew from the sleepy Asena, they had to stop for the night.  
Well, they didn't have to, but Hraefn didn't want the girl to wake up in a new place with him, he was still a stranger after all.   
He pulled off the road to the right, signaling Sylvian to set them down slowly. Hraefn climbed off first before he picked Asena up and placed her on her feet. She immediately leaned into him.  
"Come now, don't you want to eat?" He asked, pulling out a weaved basket of steaming fried chicken. He didn't know how it stayed fresh all this time, but he didn't question the Item Box. "Be careful, it's hot."  
The promise of food immediately piqued Asena's interest, and she soon sobered up, dropping to sit on the ground with both hands reaching for the food. Hraefn chuckled to himself as he handed it over to grabby hands, then with his own hands once again free, he pulled out a tray to place on the ground between them as he too sat down. After that, he laid two glasses of soda atop it.   
"Hot!" Asena whimpered as she bit into the chicken tender, and Hraefn burst into laughter.  
"I just told you it was hot," He chided, offering her a glass to drink.  
She greedily grabbed it and chugged part of it down, though it was only for a second as she pulled away, bewildered. It seemed she'd never had a fizzy drink before.

Hraefn spent the rest of the night thoroughly entertained by Asena.

When dawn broke the horizon, Hraefn looked up from his book for the first time since Asena fell asleep. He'd thought he'd fall asleep sometime during his read, but he didn't even feel tired. Perhaps it was a result of his new body that he didn't need sleep. However, he also didn't know how long to wait before waking Asena up.  
Now that he was pulled out of his book trance, he wanted to head out immediately, but he'd feel bad to wake her up before she was ready... ah, screw it. The ride would be quieter if she were half asleep.  
"Asena-chan..." He whispered, shaking her lightly, jostling Sylvian in the process, who also began to wake.  
Asena sleepily groaned, but opened her eyes, regardless.  
"It's time to go. You can sleep on the way, okay?" He asked her, fully willing to wait if she wanted to.  
With a sleepy nod as his answer, Hraefn picked her up and prepared them both for the journey, a process that included two traveling cloaks he created with 'Create Greater Item.'

The ride ended up boring as Asena slept until they reached the capital. However, the scenery was as beautiful as before, and Hraefn enjoyed the entire journey. Even the capital of Re-Estize, as unfinished as it was, was quite the sight. Asena even woke up to give him directions.  
More excitedly, he knew what he was going to do next. When he'd passed through the gate, he'd been stopped on account of his mount. After a little back and forth, Hraefn agreed to join the adventurer's guild to register his mount as a magical beast under his command.

Everything was going great.  
They got to the house without issue, a lovely place just outside of what seemed to be the affluent area with its paved roads. But just as Asena hopped off the peryton to go knock on the door, a guard intervened.  
...Everything had been going too great.  
"I'm sorry, but the resident of this estate is currently missing," The guard told them, an apology in her voice.  
"Missing?" Asena's voice cracked.  
Hraefn's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the idea of it one bit. "Might I inquire about what is believed to have happened to her?"  
The guard shook her head. "I'm afraid that information is not available to the general public."  
To the general public, huh? Hraefn could work with that. "I understand, however, this young lady is the woman's niece. She currently has nowhere else to go, her village was destroyed-" The guard softened at that. "-and her parents are now lost to us. I believe she deserves some closure, does she not?"  
The guard, torn between duty and morality, hesitated for a moment. "That is... if you head to Lion's Heart, you can find sir Climb. You cannot miss him, he's a blonde boy in mythril armor. He has the authority to grant you the information you need."  
That was all Hraefn needed.

Motioning for Asena to follow, Hraefn opted to head over immediately. There was no way to know how long this Climb would stay in one place.   
The biggest issue he faced was tracking down Lion's Heart, but Hraefn didn't have Clairvoyance for nothing.  
With two pieces of information, he activated his spell and led Asena away, leaving behind Sylvian and Brunhilde to the garden of her aunt's home.


End file.
